The purpose of this application is to seek funds for the acquisition of a MTS Bionic Low Force Mechanical Testing System. The major user group of applicants are currently engaged in restorative materials research through PHS supported grants. The primary thrust of the PHS funded research are in the characterization and optimization of the mechanical properties of selected restorative materials. The Instron Universal testing system available to the PHS supported grantees is practically obsolete and needs replacements. The MTS Low Force Mechanical Test system Model 858-30 is a versatile new development that allows testing of materials on static and dynamic models. In addition, a state of the art wear measurement system and an environmental chamber simulating the oral environment are included. The advantages of the test system are that testing can be done both under static and dynamic loading conditions, test data can be analyzed by digital read out and display and testing can be performed rapidly and accurately. The surface profilometer attached to the test system adds three dimensional surface digitizing, storage, display and analysis. This state of the art system allows wear measurement of restorations to an accuracy of the level of a micron. A wide spectrum of testing model will give a quantum jump to the quality and productivity of the research carried out by the major user group and other institutional and regional researchers.